


Baby Makes Three

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: But it's there, F/M, Pregnancy stuff, Shower Sex, not super explicit, seb is a huge happy dork, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It can be read as a stand-alone but it takes place within my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It’s spring 2013. Y/N is pregnant.These two parts are gonna follow Y/N and Seb during the most important day of their lives. Part one is gonna be told from your pov while part two will be from Seb’s. There’s gonna be an overlap in time but not all of it takes place during the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

You hadn’t gone home last night. You had missed Sebastian and he had missed you. You hadn’t wanted to leave him so you had stayed. You had spare clothes at his place anyway so it wasn’t a big deal just going from his place to the doctor instead of meeting up there.

After Sebastian had asked you to move in with him and you had agreed it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was completely himself again. He was playful and flirting with you all night, which was how you had ended up completely tangled with him and only wearing his shirt when you woke up.

Usually, you would wake up quietly, cuddling and kissing until you had to leave the bed, but today your eyes opened with a jolt. You struggled to get loose of his grip that only tightened around your waist. He groaned and pulled you closer against him, making you fight harder to get away.

“Sebastian. Let go of me,” you elbowed him in the ribs and he instantly rolled off you. You didn’t see the startled look on his face. You just jumped from the bed, running to the bathroom just reaching the toilet bowl in time.

“Oh God,” you hadn’t heard Sebastian follow you until he spoke and you felt him collect your hair, pulling it away from your face, tenderly rubbing circles on your back. Your stomach kept convulsing even after you had emptied it of all content. You were just heaving air for a few seconds until you finally got your body under control.

You turned, letting yourself fall back so you sat with your back against the wall, close your eyes. You heard Sebastian get up, flushing the toilet and move around the room for a few seconds, but you didn’t look up. You just closed your eyes, resting against the cool tiles until Sebastian squatted back down in front of you.

“Sweetheart?” his soft voice made you open your eyes and he smiled carefully at you, holding out a cup of water for you.

“Here. Drink something,” he offered and you took him up on it, as he sat down next to you. You quickly cuddled up to him when you finished your drink and Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around you.

“Has this been happening a lot?” he asked quietly, stroking your hair and you shook your head against his chest.

“No just a few times. Not in the morning before,” you mumbled, closing your eyes again, taking comfort in his embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian’s voice was so guilt-ridden you couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh yeah,” you looked up at him with a teasing glimmer in your eyes, “this is your fault.”

Sebastian looked down at you and raised an eyebrow when he saw the amusement in your eyes. “I don’t remember you protesting that night. Unless I misread all of that screaming you were doing.”

“Oh shut up,” you pulled a face at him, slapping your hand flat against his chest and the smirk on his face turned into heartfelt laughter. You couldn’t help but smile and let him hug you close to him again.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked softly, turning serious as he gently tugged a strand of hair behind your ear. “Do you think you can eat something?”

“Will you make me pancakes?” you looked up at him and Sebastian smiled, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek.

“Of course I will,” he replied, before helping you off the floor with him.

The next few hours were a lot less dramatic, but he still didn’t let you out of his sight. You couldn’t help but smile at how protective he was being with you. You were sure it was going to become a pain in the ass eventually, but right now you took comfort in it. All of this was new to both of you and Sebastian’s attention assured you that you weren’t ever going to be alone in this.

He held your hand from the moment you left your apartment, he held it walking down the street even if you had been trying to keep your relationship out of the media this far. He held it while on the train and he was still holding onto you as you sat nervously together in the waiting room of the doctor’s office.

You smiled when Sebastian leaned in to press a kiss against your cheek, ignoring the full waiting room as he focused on you.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Sebastian assured you and you smiled, looking into his eyes and squeezing his hand. You hoped he felt how much all he was doing meant to you. You could see he was as anxious about this as you, but he was doing his best to not let it on. He was doing that for you and you loved him a little more for it.

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

You took a deep breath and Sebastian gave you a questioning look.

“Can I come in with you?” he asked, getting up with you but didn’t move any further. You turned around, smiling at him trying not to laugh at his silliness. You knew he was being respectful, but he was also being insanely stupid. There was no way you didn’t want him by your side through every step of your pregnancy. This was as much his child as it was yours, even if you were the one carrying them.

“You don’t get a choice,” you teased him with a grin, taking his hand in yours again. “Yes, Seba. I want you with us.”

He looked relieved, causing you to lovingly roll your eyes at him as you lead him with you into the doctor’s office. She introduced herself as Dr. McKnight taking your hand with a smile before turning to Sebastian.

“And this is Dad I presume?” she asked, and for a brief second, you felt a wave of nerves rush over you. Neither of you had used that word before and you were scared it was going to make Sebastian panic again. He proved you wrong though and you relaxed with a huge smile on your face, when he laughed, taking her hand.

“I guess so. I’m Sebastian,” he introduced himself before the doctor guided you to sit down. She ran the two of you through a few standard questions.

“Okay. I think that’s all. Are you two ready to meet your child?” she asked.

“Fuck yes,” Sebastian answered and you instantly shot him a glare, making him lower his eyes.

“I mean yes,” he muttered, making the doctor laugh.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s far from the worst I heard in this line of work,” she smiled, “and I don’t think the baby can hear you just yet.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, giving Sebastian’s arm a squeeze as you laid down on the bed Dr. McKnight had guided you too. He sent you one of those beaming smiles of his that never failed to make your heart skip a beat as he took his place next to your head. You lifted up your shirt and Sebastian took your hand again.

“Okay this is going to be a little cold,” Dr. McKnight warned before applying the gel to your stomach but it still made you jump a little. Sebastian let out a small laugh and you shoot him yet another glare. This time you weren’t able to keep your smile off your face doing it though. He just looked so happy, it was impossible to get mad at him.   

“Okay. Let’s see what we can see,” Dr. McKnight said, pressing the scanner to your still flat belly, using it to spread around the gel. It wasn’t long before a smile appeared on her face and she turned the screen for you and Sebastian to see.

“There is your baby,” she pointed to the screen and your heart leaped into your throat when you first saw it. You felt yourself tear up. You couldn’t take your eyes off the screen as you felt Sebastian lean closer.

“Doctor is that normal?” Sebastian asked pointing to a flickering spot in the middle of the screen and you tensed up with worry. The worry instantly left you as you saw the doctor smile.

“Yes, Sebastian. That’s very normal. That’s your baby’s heartbeat. You can hear it too,” she said as she flicked something on the machine and a steady rhythm sounded through the room making Sebastian gasp. You looked over at him for the first time but Sebastian was completely engulfed in the screen as he clung to your hand.

“I’ll give the two of you a moment,” she smiled. “I think Dad wants a few pictures to take home.”

“I think Dad wants to take home the machine,” you laughed squeezing Sebastian’s hand and he nodded with a grin on his face.

“Yes please,” Sebastian answered making the doctor laugh.

“Well I think that might get me in trouble, but what about the next best thing? I can make you a video to bring home?” she offered and Sebastian’s face lit even more up even if you hadn’t thought it possible.

“That would be amazing,” he answered, looking down at you beaming up at him.

Dr. McKnight agreed with a smile, before excusing herself from the room and Sebastian instantly leaned down pressing a deep kiss to your lips. It took you by surprise a little but you quickly smiled against his lips, running your fingers through his hair. Sebastian smiled at you, rubbing his nose against yours before pulling back to look at the screen again, giving your hand a squeeze.

“I can’t believe we made a little human,” he almost whispered and a tear ran down your cheek as you watched the screen with him. You couldn’t believe it either but you had also never felt happier. You loved Sebastian and you knew without a doubt he was going to be the most amazing father in the world to your little one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be read as a stand-alone but it takes place within my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It’s in the spring of 2013. Y/N is pregnant. I encourage you to at least read Baby Makes Three - part one first but this should be readable on its own as well.
> 
> These two parts are gonna follow Y/N and Seb during the most important day of their lives. Part one is gonna be told from your pov while part two will be from Seb’s. There’s gonna be an overlap in time but not all of it takes place during the same time.

Sebastian was nervous as hell as he sat in the waiting room with you holding your hand. His mind went wild, coming up with all of the things that could be wrong with his child. A few weeks ago he hadn’t even known he was about to become a father and now all he could think about was how badly he wanted the baby to be healthy.

He was anxious but he didn’t want you to see that. He had messed up enough already. He could tell you were nervous too, so he needed not to be or at least not show you that he was right now.

He leaned in kissing your cheek and he relaxed a little when he earned a warm smile from you. There was so much he wanted to say to you at that moment. He wanted to tell you how much he loved you. That he had always loved you and always would. He wanted to make you a million promises but he didn’t know where to start. He didn’t get to say anything but assure you everything was going to be alright before your name was called.

He stood up to follow you before he all of a sudden stopped. He wanted nothing more than to be in that room with you, but he also wanted to give you the choice of deciding if you wanted that or not. It was both of your child but it was your body. It was your choice.

“Can I come in with you?” Sebastian asked, slightly nervous and you instantly turned around to look at him with a smile on your face. He could tell you thought he was being silly, but you weren’t mad at him in the slightest.

“You don’t get a choice,” you teased him with a grin, taking his hand in yours again. “Yes, Seba. I want you with us.”

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat and it was all he could do to not pull you against him and kiss you senseless. He didn’t. He was sure that would have gotten him scolded since you were standing in the middle of a crowded room with a doctor waiting for you.

Instead, he followed you, letting you introduce yourself to the doctor until she turned towards him asking if this was the dad. Sebastian saw the worried look on your face out of the corner of his eye, but you had no reason to be. The word didn’t cause any panic within him. On the contrary, a warmth spread through his chest and he laughed, taking the doctors hand.

“I guess so. I’m Sebastian,” he introduced himself before the doctor guided you to sit down. She ran the two of you through a few standard questions. Sebastian listened intently to everything she had to say, occasionally asking a few questions of his own. This baby thing was all new to him and it was the one thing in his life he sure as hell didn’t want to screw up. 

“Okay. I think that’s all. Are you two ready to meet your child?” Dr. McKnight finally asked and Sebastian felt the excitement bubble inside his chest.

“Fuck yes,” Sebastian answered without thinking earning a glare from you and Sebastian quickly lowered his eyes. Swearing at the doctor was not the smartest thing he had ever done and he surely didn’t want her to think badly of him or you to be angry with him for that matter.

“I mean yes,” he muttered, making the doctor laugh.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s far from the worst I heard in this line of work,” she smiled, “and I don’t think the baby can hear you just yet.”

Your giggle made Sebastian relax and he smiled as you gave his arm a squeeze. He smiled happily at you as you got on the bed, excited to finally get to see your child. He took his place next to you as you lifted your shirt for the doctor to apply the gel.

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at the little jump that you made and even the small playful glare you sent him couldn’t wipe the huge grin off his face. Sebastian was happier than he could ever remember being in his entire life.

“Okay. Let’s see what we can see,” Dr. McKnight said, pressing the scanner to your still flat belly, using it to spread around the gel. It wasn’t long before a smile appeared on her face and she turned the screen for you and Sebastian to see.

“There is your baby,” she pointed to the screen and Sebastian leaned closer to see the little blurb on the screen more closely. He couldn’t believe it. He could actually see small arms and legs. He wasn’t sure what he had expected. A peanut looking shape maybe, but not this. He was completely overwhelmed and still, he couldn’t seem to distract himself from the flicker on the screen. 

“Doctor is that normal?” Sebastian asked pointing.

“Yes, Sebastian. That’s very normal. That’s your baby’s heartbeat. You can hear it too,” she said as she flicked something on the machine and a steady rhythm sounded through the room making Sebastian gasp.

He had never felt love like he did at that moment. This was his baby’s heartbeat. Your and his baby and they had a heartbeat. Sebastian stared at the screen in absolute awe of the small life growing inside of you.

“I’ll give the two of you a moment,” she smiled. “I think Dad wants a few pictures to take home.”

“I think Dad wants to take home the machine,” you laughed squeezing Sebastian’s hand. He knew you were teasing him, but he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he spoke.

“Yes please,” Sebastian answered making the doctor laugh.

“Well I think that might get me in trouble, but what about the next best thing? I can make you a video to bring home?” she offered and Sebastian’s face lit up further even if you hadn’t thought it possible.

“That would be amazing,” he answered, looking down at you beaming up at him. You were so beautiful and amazing. You were growing a human being inside of you. A little human that was part you and part him. Sebastian had loved you from the moment he had met you, but his love had just ten folded.

Dr. McKnight agreed with a smile, before excusing herself from the room and Sebastian instantly leaned down pressing a deep kiss to your lips. He felt your smile into the kiss which made him smile in return as you ran your fingers through his hair.

Sebastian was still smiling as he pulled back rubbing his nose against yours. He looked back to look at the screen again, giving your hand a squeeze.

“I can’t believe we made a little human,” he almost whispered.

He wasn’t sure how much longer you were in the office for. He just knew he sat with you, kissing your cheek and neck as you watched your baby on the screen for a while before the doctor returned. Sebastian tenderly helped you clean the gel off before taking your hand, supporting you off the bed and leading you back to the table. He listened intently to the information about the vitamins, what you should stay away from and where you could both find more information about what was going on with your body.

His arm was wrapped around you as you walked back towards the subway and as soon as you sat down in the train Sebastian pulled out the sonogram picture. You giggled next to him but leaned into his side looking at them with him.

“It’s so amazing. They are right in here,” Sebastian smiled, as he put his hand over your stomach and you laughed. You lovingly shook your head at him, and Sebastian leaned down to kiss you. He didn’t care about your teasing. You were absolutely perfect and you were having his child. He couldn’t be happier.

He was doting on you for the rest of the day. He stopped to sandwiches from your favorite bakery, after convincing you to come back home with him. You had sat on the couch talking about how you could turn Sebastian’s messy office into a nursery and all the things you were going to need.

You watched a movie and when your stomachs growled you headed to the kitchen, cooking together while touching and kissing in passing whenever you could. Sebastian was beaming. He felt as if he was floating. He loved you so damn much.

“Leave them,” Sebastian stopped you when you started getting ready to do the dishes after dinner. He gently turned you to face him and kissed you deeply before you could protest.

You were laughing when Sebastian broke his kiss and his heart skipped. God, he loved that sound and the way your eyes shined up at him.

“Are you in the mood for something Bash?” you teased, making Sebastian wiggly his eyebrows and smirk at you.

“With you? Always,” he played making you roll your eyes and mock sigh at him.

“Well that sounds exhausting,” you sassed, squealing when Sebastian wrapped his arms around you lifting you and you instantly wrapped your legs around his waist.

“I don’t feel a lot of protests here Y/N/N,” Sebastian retorted, laughing when you rolled your eyes, tugging his hair.

“Shut up. Bathroom,” you ordered, giggling when a hopeful look appeared on Sebastian’s face.

“I need a shower but I guess you can join me if you want,” Sebastian felt goosebumps spread across his skin as you began kissing your way from his jaw to his neck. He closed his eyes for a second, not paying attention to where he was going and bumping his arm into the doorframe to the bathroom. He groaned in pain, letting you jump from his hold.

“You’re such a klutz,” you giggled, gently rubbing his arm, “are you okay honey?”

“Yeah…” Sebastian’s eyes met yours and he smiled. You were so damn beautiful. “I will be in a second,” he grinned, making you laugh as he kicked the door close behind you.

Your clothes quickly fell and Sebastian backed you into the shower. He loved the string of giggles that were falling from your lips, as you kissed and ran your hands all over each other. He reached behind you turning on the water, before lifting you into his arms again. You were laughing and running your hands over his shoulders and arms as he pressed you against the wall, kissing you passionately.

“I love you so much Seba,” there was so much love and adoration in your eyes when you spoke, it almost brought Sebastian to tears. You gently ran your fingers through his hair never breaking eye contact as you smiled softly.

Sebastian leaned forward kissing you again as he entered you, making you gasp against his lips.

“I love you too Y/N/N,” Sebastian kissed every inch of you he could reach as he held you. He stayed still inside of you, letting you both adjust to the feeling until you began begging him to move. He did as you asked, making love to you slowly under the warm water cascading down your bodies. Your hands wandered all over each other’s bodies, trying to convey just how much you loved each other as you kissed and moved in sync. 

You came with his name falling from your lips. The sound combined with you pulsing around him, made Sebastian follow suit. Sebastian kept you in his arms, pressed up against the wall and his head rested against your shoulder as he waited for you both to come down. When he finally moved to pull out of you and let you back on your feet there was a cheeky smile on his face. He started peppering kisses all over your face, causing you to giggle. You cupped his face, looking at him.

Sebastian had never felt happier. You were going to be a family. You were having his baby. Sebastian felt a happy laughter bubble inside of him as he leaned down to kiss you over and over, causing you to laugh with him.

“We need to actually shower too, you dork,” you laughed, tugging at his hair and Sebastian finally pulled back a little with a groan of protest.

He let you turn around to get the soap. Sebastian let his eyes wander your body and a smile spread across his face, as he imagined how you would look a few months from now. He wrapped his arms around you from behind, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

“Let me,” he took the soap from your hands, making you smile and nod. He opted for using his hands rather than the sponge. He ran his soapy hands all over your body, spending a little extra time on you when he got to your boobs.

“I think they are clean now,” you rolled your eyes playfully at him, making Sebastian chuckle and kiss you softly.

“Turn around. I’ll get your hair,” he offered and you did as he asked, humming softly in contentment as he ran his fingers through your hair, messaging your scalp.

“You’re like a cat,” Sebastian laughed as you leaned into his touch. You wiggled your nose at him playfully without opening your eyes.

“Shut up and keep doing that,” you grinned.

Sebastian laughed and kissed your shoulder, before turning you under the water to rinse. He allowed you to wash him after and bent head chuckling as you giggled, trying to reach his hair.

After you were both done, Sebastian grabbed a huge fuzzy towel wrapping it around you and rubbing you a little as he kissed you sweetly, before even getting one for himself.

“Can I borrow a shirt? I need to go home to get some clothes tomorrow if we wanna start clearing your office,” you chatted as you dried off and Sebastian smiled to himself, watching you quietly as he dried off too.

“What?” you laughed as you caught him staring at you.

“You’re beautiful,” Sebastian answered you honestly, making you roll your eyes at him with a smile.

“Shut up. Can I borrow a shirt or not?” you asked again with a smile as Sebastian leaned in kissing your cheek.

“You don’t have to ask,” he replied softly, loving the big smile that appeared on your face before skipping off into his bedroom to get dressed.

Sebastian followed you shortly after, finding a shirt and boxers for himself. He put them on while never taking his eyes off you. You had found one of his white t-shirts and were now roaming around the drawer he had given you to use months ago. He smiled as a triumphant sound erupted from you and you pulled out a pair of panties pulling them on to wear under his shirt.

Sebastian groaned loudly, drawing your attention to him. The confusion on your face turned into a huge smile as you looked at him.

“What?”

“You were naked. In my shirt,” Sebastian growled playfully, crossing the room to pull you into his arms, smiling as you laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“First off that sentence doesn’t make sense,” you teased

“Totally makes sense.”

“Secondly I was just completely naked in there with you,” you giggled, as Sebastian leaned down pecking your lips.

“Not the same,” he argued, making you giggle and wiggle out of his arms, heading for the bed.

“Wait,” Sebastian wrapped his hand around your wrist stopping you, “I wanna take a few pictures first.”

Sebastian smiled when he saw the confusion on your face as he gently tugged his shirt you were wearing up over your stomach. His smile grew when you started to laugh and shake your head at him.

“Seba I’m not even showing yet,” you argued as he made a knot beneath your breasts, before tugging you back against him.

“But you will soon. If we take pictures every week we can see the difference,” he explained, tilting his head with a smile as he saw the hesitation in your eyes.

“Please,” he begged, leaning down kissing your neck over and over, repeating himself. “Please, Y/N/N.”

“Ohmygod, you’re horrible,” you giggled, pushing him off you a little, cupping his face in your hands. “Will you let me sleep after?”

Sebastian nodded enthusiastically, loving the bell-like sound of your laughter falling from your lips as you took a step back, holding out your arms.

“Where do you want me?” you asked and Sebastian happily began guiding you into different positions. He snapped about fifteen pictures before you got fed up with him, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Sebastian hummed into the kiss, not noticing until it was too late that you had stolen the phone from his hand.

“Hey,” Sebastian protested but smiled as you put your hand on his chest backing him towards the bed.

“No more. Now we sleep,” you laughed pushing him into the bed before crawling in after him, resting your head against his chest and Sebastian instantly pulled you close. He couldn’t wait for what the future would bring, waking up beside you every day. You growing and glowing, carrying his child until they were ready for you to met them. Today had been one of the best in Sebastian’s life and he fell asleep with a huge smile on his face and you in his arms where you belonged.


End file.
